Porcelain Heart
by ficpants
Summary: "I didn't end it for you, you know. I did it for me."


**A/N: **This song takes inspiration from the song _Porcelain Heart_ by Nicola Roberts...please go listen to it before you read it! It might make more sense =) 

* * *

><p>They sit silently as the sounds of raindrops pelting the windows echo throughout the room. Her heels have been kicked off but she still looks anything but casual. The fabric of her red dress pools over the couch and she looks dressed to kill, her hair in glossy curls and a glittering emerald necklace adorning her neck. Her mascara-fluffed eyelashes flutter as she looks at him, a contrast to her smooth, porcelain skin.<p>

"I didn't end it for you, you know. I did it for me."

He carefully reaches over and places a hand over hers. "I know."

She shifts closer to him still, slightly biting her lower lip. "I don't need someone to take care of me."

He gently brushes his thumb back and forth over the top of her hand, squeezing it once in a while. "I know."

"Just because it wasn't right doesn't mean it hurts less, though."

He closes his eyes and smiles faintly. "I'm here," he says simply before opening them to look at the girl.

Her eyes never leave his face. She laces her fingers through his carefully. "I know."

"How are you feeling?" he asks cautiously, squeezing her hand softly.

"It depends," she replies, moving closer still until her head is resting on his shoulder. She tilts her head upward, her breath catching slightly as he dips his head down and their foreheads touch.

They kiss, not for the first time that day or that week. She smiles slightly into it as her arms reach around to desperately hold him. A hand goes up to firmly cup her face before he gently pulls away.

"I didn't end it for you, but I'm taking a chance here," she confesses, slightly out of breath.

It's a moment of total vulnerability.

It's not something that's usually associated with the world he is now a part of, but if he's surprised, he doesn't show it. Instead, he breaks out with a teasing but reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm worth it."

She rolls her eyes but smiles. She's grateful that he seems to understand that this moment is pivotal, that she's offering her heart to _Daniel Humphrey _of all people, that for some reason he had become one of the most important people in her life.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Blair."

She smiles wryly. "Given that you're no longer a stranger to high society, I think that's probably a lie."

"There's always going to be misunderstandings," he acknowledges, running his hand through his hair. It's still damp, a reminder of how she had interrupted his shower earlier by incessantly banging on the door of the loft. "There's always going to be schemes, shenanigans, hijinks, and general craziness. Serena's always going to need our help, Nate's always going to make stupid mistakes, Georgina will always pop up to try and torture me, Chuck's always going to be a part of your life, and these are all things we're going to have to deal with."

The rain has started to let up and she concentrates on watching a drop of rain run the length of the window. She contemplates his words, knowing that even though they are completely sincere, she will always be skeptical. Her perception of love had changed over the years, and even until recently she thought she knew what type of love she wanted. What she had was indeed love, but it was light and fluffy and far too easy. It wasn't until she had ended things with Louis a month ago that she realized that she needed a more substantial love.

Is this what she really wants though? It wasn't too late to turn back. There's a reason people choose the easy way, and the easy road is still there for her. The easy love is still there for her. All she has to do is walk away.

"Taking a chance is never easy," he continues, his fingers still intertwined with hers, "and I know that trust doesn't come easily to you but I'm _here._ And I care about you. And you have to believe me when I say that I will try my hardest at this. This isn't a game to me, Blair."

She exhales slowly. "It better not be," she whispers finally in decision.

They kiss again, and the rain stops.


End file.
